


It Happens in One Night ( This wasn't Supposed to Happened to Man's Best Friend)

by ridgeline



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Getting Down With 3P Everybody Loves Countin', M/M, One Shot, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 一夜狂欢之后，幸存者在一张陌生的床上醒了过来。他很快发现除了他之外，这张床上还有另外两个人。而且所有人都没穿衣服。





	It Happens in One Night ( This wasn't Supposed to Happened to Man's Best Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> 我很抱歉。

幸存者醒了过来。

 

通常这个时候，他首先看到的都是红火箭加油站的天花板，然后是天花板上的一块落基山脉形状的污渍，接着他翻过身，感觉到床垫上那块突起的地方顶到肋骨，这才算是完成了起床的仪式。

 

不过，今天情况有点不同。

 

幸存者看到的是一个完全陌生的天花板，而在他疑惑地准备翻身的时候，发现身边明显还睡着其他的……东西。幸存者停了下来，盯着天花板，吞了一口唾沫。

 

“…………狗肉？”他冷静地说。

 

“很不幸，不是狗肉。”尼克.瓦伦丁说，声音是从幸存者旁边传过来的。

 

幸存者眨了眨眼，看向旁边。尼克睡在他身边，显然已经清醒了，也正盯着天花板。尼克的表情前所未有地严肃，仿佛正在面对一起惊天大案。

 

幸存者转过头，重新盯着天花板。

 

“我有一个问题。”他说。

 

“什么？”

 

“抱歉。但是，你是不是也……什么都没穿。”

 

尼克停顿了一下。

 

“我相信这是一个很准确的概括。”他说，“是的。你也是？”

 

“是。”

 

在难熬的沉默里，他们安静地盯着天花板。

 

这个时候，幸存者发现了另外一个严肃的问题。

 

在他的左边，似乎还睡着另外一个……东西。那个……东西的睡姿相当糟糕，因为它的一只手沉重地压在幸存者胸口上，两条腿死死地缠着幸存者的大腿，而且正在发出低沉的呼噜声。鉴于尼克的手和腿都在幸存者的右边，所以那不是尼克。显然更不可能是狗肉。

 

“……迪肯？”幸存者冷静地说。

 

“很不幸。”尼克说，“我想那是汉考克镇长。”

 

沉默。

 

在变得更加诡异的沉默气氛里面，幸存者伸出手，小心翼翼地摸索了一下连着那只压在他胸口上的手的其他部分。是的，汉考克也什么都没穿。幸存者收回手，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

 

“你记得这是怎么回事吗？”幸存者说，“我一点印象也没有了，我们喝醉了吗？”

 

“问住我了。”尼克说，“我还希望你的硬件功能更好一点。”

 

“说真的，为什么你还能喝醉？”

 

“问学院去。”

 

沉默。看起来似乎是不会有任何进展了，而他们依然光着。幸存者认命，开始努力回忆昨天晚上的事情。

 

紧急回忆：昨天上午，尼克说芳邻镇有一个案子，要幸存者陪他过来找线索；回忆：他俩在第三铁轨酒馆打听情报；回忆：汉考克镇长大摇大摆地走了进来，很明显已经嗨到了天上，请在场的每个人都喝了一杯；最后的回忆：一起喝了十瓶谷内啤酒，一瓶伏特加，半瓶威士忌之后，挤在幸存者旁边的汉考克把一种看起来很可疑的药片在吧台上铺开，炫耀找到的新玩意儿。

 

之后是一片黑暗。

 

“嗯。”幸存者说，“我想汉考克镇长让我们吃了什么东西。”

 

停顿。

 

“我吃了汉考克给的东西？”尼克说，听起来陷入了轻度的恐慌。

 

“我不能肯定，但应该是这样，不过我也不知道那到底是什么。”

 

“我的天啊，我的天啊。”

 

沉默。

 

“所以我们有没有——”

 

“我不能确定。”尼克回答。

 

他俩一起怀疑地看向还在睡的汉考克。

 

“我去弄点冷水。”尼克说，坐了起来。

 

“好主意。”

 

在尼克准备起床的时候，毯子从他胸膛上滑落，幸存者突然意识到了这个计划里面存在着的巨大危机。

 

“等等！先把裤子穿上！”他说，闪电般地朝毯子下面缩去。

 

尼克僵住了。然后他十分优雅地拉起毯子，遮住自己，几乎显得有点羞涩。接着，他努力了一下，在毯子下面笨拙地穿上了裤子。“这是我做过的最困难的事情之一。”尼克承认，表情壮烈。

 

热泪盈满了幸存者的眼眶，如果情况不是这么尴尬，几乎都想为他喝彩和鼓掌了。

 

几分钟后，尼克拿着一个水杯回来了。他俯身，把满满一杯冷水全部倒在汉考克的脸上。

 

“唔………………噗？！！！！”

 

随着汉考克的惨叫声，楼梯间的方向突然传来一阵急促的脚步声，幸存者和尼克转过头，看见汉考克的保镖菲特海伦站在门口，盯着他们。幸存者感觉到她的视线依次扫过拿着空水杯，只穿着长裤的尼克；已经坐了起来，满脸都是水的汉考克；以及，幸存者看了一眼：正全裸地跪在床上的自己，

 

菲特海伦摇了摇头，下楼去了。

 

“我的声誉刚刚走开了。”幸存者平板地说。

 

“还有我的。”尼克摇头。

 

“你至少穿着裤子。”

 

“就我记得的部分来说，你上次来芳邻镇的时候也没有穿衣服。”

 

“怎么了？？？！！！！发生了什么？？？？他妈的为什么要泼我？？？？？？”汉考克突然大叫，似乎终于清醒过来了。

 

幸存者和尼克对视了一眼。

 

“你喂我们吃了什么？”他们异口同声地说。

 

汉考克眨了眨眼睛。

 

然后他又眨了眨眼睛，大笑起来。

 

“哇，所以对合成人也有用？我真是个天才哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

 

幸存者看着尼克，突然意识到自己可能掌握了某种程度的读心能力。因为尼克冷酷地看着汉考克，显然正在思考刺杀尸鬼算不算刑事案件。

 

“会引发外交事件的。”幸存者说，提醒他。

 

尼克摇了摇头，显得很遗憾的样子。

 

在汉考克狂笑的间隙里面，幸存者穿上了衣服，而尼克终于在床下找到了他的衬衫。等汉考克似乎终于笑够了，他们一起瞪着他，等待他说话，但汉考克无动于衷，只是继续懒洋洋地躺在床上，眯着眼睛。

 

“所以，你到底喂我们吃了什么？”幸存者说。

 

“嗯？”汉考克说，“哦，安啦，不是什么大不了的东西，我也不太清楚有什么用。”

 

“你刚刚承认了你揣着一口袋完全未知的玩意儿，大摇大摆地走进酒吧，然后免费发放。”尼克说。

 

“有什么问题吗？”

 

“我有一系列的问题。”

 

“没有手铐的话我不会开口哦。”

 

尼克的表情变得更加冷酷了，他看向幸存者。

 

“拿出来吧。”他说。

 

“要几副？”幸存者拿出装垃圾的背包。

 

“等等！我是开玩笑的！”汉考克迅速坐了起来，“你们不能在旧州政府逮捕我，对名声不好。那个记者已经盯我盯得很紧了，我不就是站在阳台上的时候忘了穿裤子吗？有什么好计较的。”他摇了摇头，似乎想起了什么不愉快的事情。

 

从汉考克那里是问不出更多东西了，但是昨晚肯定发生了什么事。幸存者在桌子旁边坐下，准备集思广益。尼克看起来非常不自在，汉考克打了个哈欠，兴致缺缺。

 

“所以…………”幸存者痛苦地说，因为必须有人问这个问题，“有没有人的……某个地方……感觉很奇怪？”

 

“我没有。”他迅速补充。

 

“定义一下奇怪是什么意思。”汉考克说。

 

“就是……奇怪。”

 

“你得更详细一点。”

 

“感觉像是有谁用棍子捅过你的屁股一样，这样的定义足够准确吗？”幸存者怒吼。

 

楼梯间又传来了一阵脚步声，然后明智地停住，下楼去了。

 

尼克捂住了额头。

 

“嗯，很难说，”汉考克说，“大部分时间我都不知道自己有什么感觉。嘿，小锡兵呢？”

 

“我拒绝回答这种问题。”尼克冷漠地说。

 

“我的直觉告诉我有人很不诚实。”汉考克用哼小调的声音说道，“是谁呢？”

 

幸存者感觉胃部一阵绞痛。

 

“那我换个方式。”他说，试图转移话题。

 

“说吧。”

 

“镇长，你还有昨晚上的任何记忆吗？因为在我们之中，你明显更习惯于这种……狂欢。”

 

“一点点吧。”汉考克挠了挠脸颊，一脸无动于衷，“嘿，亲爱的，如果你嗨起来都还记得周围的每一件事情，那么你一定还不够嗨。”

 

幸存者和尼克对视了一眼。

 

现在，必须有人来问那个问题了。幸存者用眼神示意尼克。

 

是啊。尼克用眼神示意他。

 

他们用眼神激烈地互相推脱了一会儿，一直到幸存者感觉到汉考克正在饶有兴趣地看着他们。幸存者咳嗽了一下，他最后绝望地用眼神暗示了一下尼克，尼克一脸大义凛然，假装什么也不知道。

 

幸存者决定回去之后在他的机油里面加上一把辣椒粉。

 

“嗯，镇长。”幸存者说。

 

“什么？”

 

“你记不记得……就是……我和尼克……有没有，嗯，那样。”

 

“哪样。”

 

“那样。”

 

“哪样？”

 

“就是那样！”

 

汉考克沉默了一下。

 

“我不敢相信。”他坐了起来，摇了摇头，“你们关心的全部事情就是他妈的有没有捅对方屁股？你们条子是怎么回事？”

 

幸存者和尼克对视了一眼，迅速移开视线。

 

“所以到底有没有。”尼克说，终于承担起了责任。

 

“好吧，我想想。”

 

“嗯……在第三铁轨酒馆里面的时候，你们两个绝对接吻了，查理应该也看到了。”

 

尼克面无表情，幸存者感觉胃痛变得更加剧烈。

 

“然后，你们中间绝对有一个，嗯，和我进行了‘友好交流’，因为显然我不会平白无故地脱掉衣服。”

 

“是他。”尼克说，肯定地。

 

“你怎么能肯定？”

 

“我确定。”

 

“然后我绝对和你们中间的一个进行了，嗯，友好交流，比较深入的那种。因为显然我不会平白无故地脱掉裤子。”汉考克打断他们，他现在完全是在笑了。

 

幸存者的胃拧成了一团，而尼克看起来像是想立刻回到钻石城，修养上整整一个星期之后再会客。

 

“你的裤子有没有可能是在上一个步骤的时候脱掉的？”幸存者建议，试图垂死挣扎。

 

“我说的是内裤，甜心。虽然看起来不像，但我确实是个会穿内裤的男人。”

 

坏主意。不应该问的。太多信息了。后悔。

 

“好了，差不多就这么多。已经很迟了，我要去吃早饭了，”汉考克伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，“来吧，我请客。”

 

他掀开毯子。

 

“穿上裤子！！！！”幸存者和尼克异口同声地大叫。

 

他们三个在还没开门的第三铁轨酒馆吃早饭，气氛尴尬，但主要是在幸存者和尼克之间，汉考克夹在他们中间，满不在乎地吃着一大碗糖衣炮弹麦片泡俏男孩夹心蛋糕。查理在吧台后面忙活，一副不是很乐意被人干扰准备工作的样子。幸存者想问一下查理关于昨晚的是事情，但终究还是没敢说出口，只能盯着盘子里面的牛排发愁。说真的，谁一大早吃牛排啊？

 

有人推门进来了。

 

“嘿，查理，我把外套忘在更衣间了。”木兰花说，和查理打了个招呼，“哦，居然有这么多客人啊？上午好，汉考克镇长。”

 

“上午好啊，美人儿。”汉考克舀了一大勺麦片。

 

木兰花看向幸存者和尼克，微笑了起来。

 

“所以，你们两个昨晚和镇长回旧州政府去进行更多友好的交流了？”她说，“瓦伦丁侦探，那个舌吻让我印象深刻。”

 

如果尼克有胃的话，从他脸上的表情来看，他的感受应该和幸存者的差不多。幸存者痛苦地意识到。

 

木兰花顽皮地笑了一下，和他们挥了挥手，朝着更衣室走去。

 

“等下我要去记忆保管库抹掉这一段。”尼克说，阴郁地盯着面前的盘子。

 

幸存者眨了眨眼。

 

“啊！！！！！”他大叫。

 

“啥？”汉考克手里的勺子叮当一声掉到了地上，“暗杀？！”

 

“不，什么鬼。我是说！！记忆保管库！我们可以去提取一下昨晚的记忆！看一下到底发生了什么！”

 

“这是今天我听到的最好的计划。”尼克说。

 

“唔。”汉考克说，缓慢地捡起了勺子，擦了一下，又舀了一勺麦片，塞进嘴里。他抬起头，对上尼克和幸存者的视线。

 

“什么？哦，至少先让我吃完早饭啊？”汉考克说，一脸无辜。

 

幸存者和尼克挟持着不断抱怨的镇长，穿过街道，来到记忆保管库。伊玛似乎对他们的目的很好奇，但幸好她只是和尼克礼貌地打了个招呼，没有问什么问题。他们到了地下室，幸存者花了差不多十分钟和阿玛利博士解释了一下他们的目的，博士点了点头，面不改色。她真是个狠角色。

 

“我想应该是可以做到的，”她说，“只要记忆没有出现缺失。”

 

汉考克在角落找了个地方坐下，拿出一管捷特，晃了一下，吸了一大口。

 

”哦，虽然我也算是见识过不少离奇的事情，但我还从来没想过能看到我自己出演的色情片。”他若有所思地说，摇了摇头。

 

“闭嘴。”尼克说。

 

“嗯，说起来，其实我之前就想问了。之前他进入尼克——不要那个表情，他和那边的侦探大人脑子联上，是不是也算是一种……深入交流？”

 

幸存者冷静地按住尼克的肩膀，“外交事件。”他说，“想想你要和加维解释多少事情。”

 

“你欠我的。”尼克说，面无表情。

 

“我会免费为你工作36个小时，估计也就和修理聚落差不多吧……”

 

“45个。”

 

“38个。”

 

“你们的感情真的很好啊。”汉考克插嘴。

 

“请您闭嘴。”

 

“准备好了。”阿玛利博士说，“你们三位谁先来。”

 

他们三个互相看了一眼，然后尼克和幸存者一起指向汉考克。汉考克耸了耸肩。

 

“哇噢，看起来我要成为瓦伦丁侦探和义勇军大将军出演的色情片的第一个观众了。”他说。

 

“外交事件。”尼克说，按住幸存者的肩膀。

 

半个小时之后。

 

“嗯……”阿玛利博士说，“抱歉，恐怕没有可以提取的记忆，从你们的叙述来看，我想应该是药物的副作用。”

 

他们三个看着她。

 

“一点也没有吗？”幸存者说。

 

“没有，三位都是。”

 

不知怎么地，幸存者感觉自己松了一口气。

 

“唔。”汉考克摇头，“所以我的片源复制计划就这么破产了。”

 

“我要回事务所去了。”尼克说，突兀地，“我已经在这个地方呆得太久了。”

 

幸存者有同感。

 

离开记忆保管库之后，尼克表情僵硬，一言不发。幸存者思考了一下，不知道说什么比较好。走在他们中间的汉考克双手揣在口袋里面，看向尼克。

 

“你看，搭档一不小心睡了对方是很正常的嘛。我敢肯定我就做过这种事情，而且不止一次。”汉考克说，“同样的，被人睡了再一不小心睡了别人也是很正常的，我敢肯定我也做过这种事情，而且不止一次。”

 

虽然这番演讲听起来蹩脚到了极点，幸存者惊愕地意识到，他似乎是在试图安慰尼克。

 

尼克依然很安静。

 

汉考克吹了一声口哨，然后若有所思地看着天空。

 

“嗯……我想想，啊，明白了，老派人，真难搞。好吧！你就假设你是踩在一滩机油上，摔倒的时候，一把扳手戳进了你那个不见天日的地方，然后你爬起来之后又滑了一下，你的，嗯，扳手，戳了别人。别人倒是对这个没什么意见，我得说。然后你又一不留神滑了一下……

 

“镇长。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“请闭嘴，你正在让我对扳手产生心理阴影。”幸存者说。

 

“你们真的很难搞。”汉考克翻了个白眼，“那换成医用氮气保存器会好一点吗？”

 

“请在接下来的一百万年里面都不要再提到你的比喻就可以了。”

 

“好吧！重点是，我们都是成年人，成年合成人？还有成年尸鬼。所以反正没什么大不了的。”

 

沉默。

 

“我需要来一杯。”尼克说道。

 

“同感。”

 

“好。”汉考克说，突然双手揽住他们两个的肩膀，“振作起来吧，我请客。芳邻镇规则：不醉不归！”

 

“说真的，汉考克，你觉得我还会把任何你给的东西放进嘴里吗？”

 

“嗯……如果我很有礼貌地请你那么做呢？”汉考克大笑起来。

 

与此同时，记忆保管库。

 

“我们应该拿这三份记忆怎么办？”阿玛利博士说。

 

“我还以为他们三个的记忆遗失了？”伊玛说。

 

“上帝啊，当然没有。但是如果汉考克镇长知道了，绝对会变成外交事件的，那个男人能让死亡爪掏钱买回自己的皮，我可不想一群义勇军冲进来大闹一场。”

 

“有道理。”

 

“删除掉吗？”

 

“嗯……”伊玛想了一下，“暂时保留吧？”

 

“为什么？”

 

“我想可能还有一些用途。等下我去和克里欧还有黛西谈一下，哦，还有菲伦海特，一定会很精彩的，好久没有这么有趣的事情了。”

 

她笑着走开了。

 

阿玛利博士摇了摇头，有预感这件事还没有结束。

 

啊，如果芳邻镇女性权益会又要召开赌局的话，她决定压10个瓶盖在汉考克镇长身上。

 

她突然开始感觉期待了起来。

 

 

FIN


End file.
